


Едино

by sverhanutaya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Pain, Season 15, Sharing a Body
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: 15 сезон. Версия того, что происходило с Адамом и Михаилом, когда Чак начал стирать всё живое с лица земли.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Едино

Они шли рука об руку по оживлённой в это время дня Пятой Авеню: Адам в своём собственном теле, Михаил — в виде проекции, видимой лишь своему человеку. Адам с энтузиазмом расписывал очередную посетившую его идею, ничуть не заботясь о том, насколько странно выглядит парень, болтающий сам с собой средь бела дня на оживлённой улице в центре города. В конце концов вокруг было достаточно людно, и большинство прохожих попросту не замечали, что он обращается к невидимому собеседнику, а если кто-то и обращал внимание на это обстоятельство, то они всё равно не стремились вмешиваться. У людей всегда полно собственных забот.

— Чили кон карне — это буквально лучшее, что изобрело человечество, верь мне! Ты просто обязан попробовать, — Адам бросил на Михаила такой горящий взгляд, словно уже видел перед собой королевскую порцию любимого блюда.

— Тебе ведь известно, я не различаю вкуса еды. Даже самой острой.

— Да, знаю… Но я почему-то просто уверен, что этому можно научиться. Это как кататься на велосипеде, понимаешь? Поначалу странно, непонятно что к чему и как это вообще может кому-то нравиться, но потом ты уже не задумываешься, как это происходит, и просто получаешь удовольствие.

— Мне и на велосипеде никогда не доводилось ездить, как ты мог бы догадаться.

Адам озорно ухмыльнулся, перехватив его взгляд.  
— А у нас всё ещё впереди. И к слову о катании — я просто обязан затащить тебя на американские горки! Мне кажется, что это максимально похоже на настоящий полёт. Возьмём два билета на парные места, хочу видеть твоё лицо. Тебе надо расслабиться, приятель, ты в отпуске уже сколько не был? Последние шесть тысяч лет?

Жёсткие губы Михаила тронула чуть заметная улыбка. После их побега из Клетки Адам всячески стремился не только наверстать, по его выражению «упущенные прелести простой человеческой жизни», но и приобщить к этому всему архангела. Михаил полагал, что в действительности бьющий через край энтузиазм человека продиктован стремлением помочь ему отвлечься, выкинуть из головы всю неприглядную правду о Боге, отнюдь не вселюбящем и всепрощающем, о множестве миров, подобных этому, как и о множестве других архангелов Михаилов, быть может по сей день живущих во тьме собственных заблуждений. Он всю свою жизнь считал младшего брата своего Люцифера вздорным инфантильным мятежником, восставшим против воли Отца просто из принципа, а ведь на самом деле Люцифер — во всяком случае его Люцифер — был умнее их всех и с самого начала зрил в корень истины, за что и оказался в опале. Осмыслить такое знание было сложно, но ещё сложнее — смириться с ним и жить дальше. Но Михаил действительно бы этого желал, и Адам — _его добрый, бесхитростный, чуткий Адам_ — стремился помочь в этом по мере сил. Взаимопомощь и поддержка стали краеугольным камнем их взаимоотношений за последние десять лет. Так было в Клетке, так осталось и после неё.

Михаил в целом не возражал против стараний Адама его отвлечь. Для него, космической сущности, живущей с сотворения мира, десятилетие в заточении ощущалось иначе, чем для смертного человека, но всё же… Последние несколько недель с того момента, как они развязались с Винчестерами и покинули их бункер, Адам вовсю знакомил его с простыми радостями человеческой жизни. Многого Михаил не понимал, некоторое находил вовсе бессмысленным, но кое-что ему действительно пришлось по вкусу, к примеру, Чикагский фестиваль блюза, где они побывали в июне, и выставка комиксов в Бруклине, на которую Адам затащил его неделю назад. А ещё Старбакс. Да, он не мог почувствовать вкуса, как ощущают его люди, но ему нравился запах свежесваренного кофе, и при определённой сосредоточенности он мог настроиться на те ощущения, которые испытывал Адам, делая очередной глоток любимого напитка. Своя прелесть была даже в ночёвках в номерах отелей — всегда дешёвых, потому что их бюджет был ограничен и потому что Адам наотрез отказался добывать деньги незаконным путём, так что пустил в расход средства с банковского счёта, когда-то отложенные на его учёбу в колледже. Было что-то медитативное в том, чтобы находиться рядом, пока человек, вымотанный после насыщенного дня, крепко спит, смотреть на него и знать, что он в безопасности, они в безопасности и на свободе. Что всё уже позади, и теперь они сами по себе.

С каждым днём Михаил не без удивления всё чаще ловил себя на мысли, что впервые за своё бесконечно долгое существование чувствует себя настолько… хорошо. Беззаботно. _Счастливо?_

Счастье — это чувство, присущее людям, для ангелов оно чуждо, впрочем как и все остальные эмоции, коим подвержен всякий смертный человек. Однако десять лет сосуществования бок о бок неизбежно накладывают свой отпечаток на обоих, будь то обычный человек или же небесная сущность. Тесное взаимодействие на протяжение длительного периода времени закономерно привело к тому, что они переняли друг у друга определённые черты, даже сами того не осознавая. Они слишком прикипели друг к другу, и, быть может, в конечном счёте именно это привело их к единогласному решению остаться вместе, ведь не существовало ни единой рациональной причины Михаилу задерживаться на земле, равно как и Адаму — отказываться от возвращения к полноценной человеческой жизни.

Михаил ещё никогда прежде за десять совместных лет не видел Адама таким, как в эти несколько недель. Счастье шло человеку на пользу во всех отношениях, красило его и делало ещё моложе, чем на самом деле. И Михаил поневоле заражался этим его состоянием настолько, насколько ангельская сущность в принципе способна адаптироваться к человеческим эмоциям. И пускай архангел просто по своей природе не способен был испытать в полной мере все те же чувства, что и человек, доверивший ему своё тело, разум и жизнь, но до тех пор, пока Адам был защищён, невредим и всем доволен, Михаила это полностью устраивало.

Почему-то именно эта мысль зацепилась за его разум, представ невероятно чёткой и ясной. Такой необъяснимо важной, что Михаил даже остановился, и Адам, на чьё сияющее лицо он неотрывно глядел уже долгое время, тоже затормозил и развернулся к нему с вопросительным выражением в синих глазах.

— Что-то не так?

Михаил молча шагнул вперёд, срезав разделявшее их расстояние до минимума.

— Совсем я тебя заболтал? — спросил Адам, моргая чаще обычного, и застенчиво улыбнулся. Что странно, ведь раньше его не смущало нарушение своего личного пространства, совсем даже наоборот: он сам тянулся к Михаилу как можно ближе, так что изменилось теперь? Возможно, что-то такое было в лице архангела сейчас, что его смутило. Михаил уже открыл было рот, собираясь объясниться, однако…

Первые несколько мгновений он даже не мог определить, в чём именно дело. Просто в воздухе повеяло чем-то странным. Нечто неуловимое в мире, некая константа, неизменно существовавшая с самого сотворения земной жизни, за один миг перевернулась с ног на голову. Всё началось как само собой разумеющееся — настолько это было тихо, внезапно и беспомпезно. Словно бы просто изменилось направление движения воздуха, и освежающий прохладный ветерок превратился в зловещее чумное поветрие. Большинство людей даже не сразу заметили, что что-то происходит. Единичные оклики и возгласы — удивлённые, недоуменные, испуганные — первые секунды ещё тонули в шуме и ропоте большого города, но чем больше их становилось, тем шире замешательство охватывало людской поток. Всё больше тех, кто спешили по своим делам, останавливались, провоцируя заторы и недовольство идущих сзади, однако с каждым мгновением недовольных людей становилось всё меньше, зато недоумевающих и испуганных — в разы больше. Тут и там вспыхивали шокированные возгласы и оклики по именам, всеобщая паника нарастала в геометрической прогрессии.

Михаил с Адамом в замешательстве переглянулись.

Застывшая в паре метров напротив них молодая женщина, буквально только что ещё державшая на руках годовалую малышку в светло-канареечном комбинезончике, потрясённо вытаращилась на свои растопыренные вокруг пустоты пальцы и закричала нечеловеческим голосом, а потом глаза её закатились, и вместе с оборвавшимся криком она рухнула на асфальт, как подстреленная. Адам подлетел к ней и упал рядом на колени, заслоняя собой, насколько возможно, от заметавшейся в панике толпы, потому что иначе её просто затопчут.

Люди кричали, метались и сталкивались друг с другом, сбитые с ног были обречены погибнуть под натиском толпы, к становившейся всё громче какофонии человеческих воплей и криков о помощи прибавлялся визг шин и чудовищный грохот автомобилей, оставшихся без водителей и на полном ходу врезавшихся друг в друга, в дорожные ограждения и мечущихся в панике людей.

— АДАМ. УХОДИМ, — отрывисто бросил Михаил, — разрубая истерический многоголосый вопль толпы собственным громовым гласом, точно мечом.

— Что?! — юноша, прикрывавший голову бесчувственной женщины руками, резко обернулся и его дёрнуло вперёд — пробегавший мимо мужчина врезался по касательной в его плечо, едва не повалив на землю. — Нет, подожди! Нужно как-то помочь им!.. Мы же не-…

Но космическая мощь и чудовищная, стихийная неотвратимость, противоестественность происходящего вокруг повергали в такой ужас, какого Михаил не ведал с самого своего сотворения, ужас, о которого можно было лишь бежать, бежать без оглядки, отмахиваясь от немого крика трещащего по швам мироздания, от предчувствия того, что творящийся хаос уже охватил весь мир и от него не спрятаться, не скрыться. Адам не мог — как и всякий другой человек — просто не способен был осмыслить масштаб катастрофы, и к тому же у них не было такой роскоши, как время, даже для попытки что-то объяснить.

И потому прежде, чем Адам успел договорить, Михаил перехватил контроль над их общим телом, вытолкнув ментальную составляющую человека куда-то вверх, в пустое и неохватное пространство подсознания, чтобы самому занять её место. Это насилие, ну и пусть, в конце концов Адам поймёт, что иначе было нельзя. Михаил ничего не мог противопоставить этой чудовищной силе, чтобы помочь всем этим людям, но Адама он обязан сберечь во что бы то ни стало.

Шелест от мощного взмаха гигантских незримых крыльев практически растворился в кошмарной какофонии сотен криков страха и боли, грохота разбивавшихся автомобилей и воя сирен.

По глазам ударило буйство ярко-зелёной гаммы цветов, и на секунду Михаилу даже показалось, что он очутился на дне мифического изумрудного озера, но спустя миг стало ясно, что они перенеслись на поросшую молодой зеленью обширную равнину, окружённую холмами, деревьями и извилистыми речушками. Он, сам едва осознавая, перенёсся в Исландию — подальше от американского континента, подальше от людей, в место, не тронутое цивилизацией.

 _«Михаил…_ — услышал он в собственной голове, и Адам коснулся его сознания едва ощутимо, слабо, как немощный старец. Что странно, ведь Михаил его не сковывал и не запирал, а всего лишь оттеснил, чтобы самому встать за штурвал. — _Мне что-то не-…»_

Внезапно голову точно пронзило невидимой раскалённой спицей, и Михаил невольно вскрикнул, взметнув руки к вискам. Спица, вонзившаяся промеж глаз, на долю секунды замедлилась, словно наткнувшись на препятствие, а затем будто поняла, как его преодолеть, и вновь пришла в движение. Перед глазами нависла дрожащая алая пелена, и Михаил зажмурился, сцепив зубы до скрипа, всеми силами пытаясь остановить, изгнать это чужеродное вторжение, но несмотря на колоссальную силу его воли, оно неумолимо продвигалось вперёд, вглубь, методично выискивая наиболее уязвимые точки, чтобы прорваться сквозь них, причиняя немыслимую боль, от которой собственный крик застревал в горле. Эта чудовищная сила, точно смертельный яд по кровеносным сосудам, разливалась по всему телу, вглубь тканей, внутрь клеток, в межатомарное пространство, медленно, но неумолимо разрывая человеческую сущность на части.

Михаил слышал, как Адам внутри него бился и _кричалкричалкричал_ от невыносимых страданий, но ничем не мог ему помочь, ведь все его силы до остатка и каждая капля благодати уходили на попытки сохранить целостность каждую микросекунду стремящихся развоплотиться тела и души, сохранить их в связке, удержать вместе… И у него не было ни малейшей возможности переключиться на спасение одного из двух, не рискуя потерять и то, и другое.

Кожа покрывалась жуткими уродливыми пятнами и язвами, точно спалённая кислотой или сгоревшая в страшном пожаре, и эти пятна то появлялись, разрастаясь буквально на глазах, то исчезали, чтобы образоваться вновь, плоть дымилась, из разрывов хлестала кровь, целые куски кожи и мышц сдирались с костей и растворялись в воздухе, превращаясь в дым, чтобы титаническими усилиями архангела вновь восстановиться, но тем временем всё начиналось заново в других частях тела. Его ломало и выкручивало, сотрясая в диких конвульсиях, его расщепляло на атомарном уровне, каждую секунду исчезали какие-то внутренние органы или кости, деформируя тело, причиняя кошмарные мучения. Радужки глаз бешено мерцали, сменяясь с синего на неоново-голубой и обратно, в чудовищной пародии на праздничную гирлянду. В какой-то момент испарился весь позвоночник, и Михаил рухнул на четвереньки и перекатился на спину, схватившись за раскалывающуюся голову, он закричал — или это был Адам, или кричали они оба, до леденящего резонанса двух голосов: человеческого, пронзительного и надрывного, до крови в горле; и архангельского, сотрясающего небо и землю, вызывающего обрушение близлежащей горной цепи и мгновенную гибель в радиусе ста километров всех животных и птиц, которые ещё не успели испариться, подобно людям, — а в следующее мгновение мир для них схлопнулся в обжигающий комок ослепительной испепеляющей боли, и затем всё исчезло.

_…Он парил где-то высоко в безграничной пустоте, вне времени и пространства, бесплотный и невесомый, обезличенный и избавленный от всего, что связывало его с местом, откуда он явился. Ни единой мысли, ни единой эмоции — всем этим понятиям здесь не было применения, в этой стерильной пустоте, в этом бескрайнем Ничто их не существовало, ибо не существовало организованной материи, способной генерировать биоэлектрические импульсы, без которых само понятие мышления невозможно. Он парил энергетическим сгустком, подхваченным одной из бесчисленных энергетических нитей, опоясывавших орбиту космического тела. Потоки энергии, повинующиеся единым непреложным законам Вселенной, незримой сетью окружавшие и пронизывавшие всё живое и неживое, в бесконечном цикле перетекали из одного в другое, соблюдая вечный баланс. Скоро и он станет частью этого баланса, равномерно растворится в глобальном круговороте энергии, неразрывно связующей зарождение жизни и её угасание. Уже скоро он…_

_он_  
_почему 'он'_  
_он — это я?_

_это не важно_  
_ты был кем-то_  
_но уже скоро станешь Ничем и Всем_

_почему я — это он_  
_кто я_

_ты Всё_

_но ведь я до сих пор я_  
_почему я до сих пор я_

_должен забыть_

_забыть кого-то_  
_был кто-то_  
_кто-то не я_

_его нет_

_но ведь кто-то был_  
_кто-то не я_  
_но мой_

_его уже нет_  
_разве и ты не хочешь уйти_  
_стать Всем_

_но я не найду его там_  
_должен найти_

_во Всём обретёшь покой_  
_единство с миром_  
_гармонию со Вселенной_

_я не могу уйти_  
_обещание_  
_не выполнено_  
_должен попытаться_

_позади только боль_  
_скорбь_  
_отчаяние_  
_ты почти не помнишь что это_  
_иначе выбрал бы Всё_

_я выбираю его_  
_я выбираю_  
_его_

_воля твоя…_

Он распахнул глаза, резко вдохнул через рот — и тут же надрывно закашлялся от набившегося в глотку пепла. Михаил привстал на локтях и перевернулся со спины, встав на четвереньки, давясь приступом изматывающего кашля. Воздушные потоки, вырывающиеся из его рта, вздымали с земли хлопья серого пепла, ещё сильнее раздражающие горло, так что Михаил насилу приподнялся на дрожащих руках и перетёк с четверенек на колени, с трудом сохраняя равновесие, и с минуту сидел так, закрыв глаза. После, медленно размыкая тяжёлые воспалённые веки с поседевшими от осевших частиц пепла ресницами, он заранее знал, что увидит. Ещё совсем недавно цветущая и пышущая многообразной жизнью равнина обратилась в выжженную тлеющую пустыню. Травы и деревья обратились в прах. От животных и птиц не осталось даже костей. Полноводные бурные реки иссохли, превратившись в глубокие уродливые морщины на умерщвлённой земле. В воздухе завис тяжёлый запах гари и смерти.

Стоя на коленях, Михаил едва не сгибался под весом собственных крыльев. Казалось, они сделались тяжелее на несколько планет, но в действительности это он ослаб настолько, что сейчас не справился бы даже с низшим демоном. Он был не просто обессилевшим архангелом, он чувствовал себя слабее самого последнего из ангелов низшего ранга, слабее даже брата своего Люцифера сразу после низвержения того в Ад. Он буквально иссушил все свои ресурсы в попытках не дать неведомой могущественной силе вырвать Адама из его рук и ценой страшных мучений сумел сохранить его тело, да только там, где прежде обреталась сложная, противоречивая, не лишённая шрамов и несовершенств, но всё равно светлая и чистая материя — душа Адама Миллигана — ныне стало пусто и тихо, как в склепе.

И Михаил хотя и бросил на это едва ли не последние ментальные силы — не смог уловить отголосков присутствия его души ни в Раю, ни в Аду, ни в Числилище и нигде на Земле. Как будто Адама Миллигана не существовало вовсе, но Михаил в точности знал, что это не так, потому что у него было его тело и память о нём, он ведь не мог себе всё это придумать, _он не мог!.._

Его согнуло в очередном приступе выворачивающего наизнанку кашля, и от натуги из глаз потекли слёзы, оставляя грязные полосы на серых от пепла щеках.

Ему уже доводилось гореть заживо, но то, что он пережил сегодня… Они, они вместе пережили то, что во много страшнее, чем сгореть живьём. И всё равно его не сберёг, не сумел сохранить его жизнь и не даровал быстрой безболезненной смерти. Обыкновенный человек скончался бы от шока за считанные секунды, а Михаил своими бесплодными попытками не только обрёк Адама на кошмарно долгие мучения, так ещё и помножил их во сто крат. И всё тщетно. Он совершенно один посреди испепелённой и обращённой в пустыню равнины, с выжженной дырой в груди, которую не увидеть и не исцелить.

Случившееся не было и близко похоже на всё то, с чем он сталкивался или о чём во всяком случае знал за своё бесконечно долгое существование. Такое не под силу сотворить ни демону, ни самой сильной ведьме, ничего и близко похожего не устроили бы все самые могущественные на планете магические создания вместе взятые, встав в круг и взявшись за руки, ибо деяние, подобное случившемуся, под силу лишь только…

Михаил медленно поднялся на дрожащих ногах, которые словно бы никогда не умели ни ходить, ни удерживать тело в вертикальном положении. Медленно поднёс трясущиеся руки, испачканные в саже, ближе к своему лицу. Эти руки ещё недавно принадлежали единственному существу, что относилось к нему не как солдату, или орудию, или объекту благоговейного трепета. Единственному, кто подпустил его так близко, и единственному, кого он сам подпустил так близко к себе, как никого за всю историю. Но без души, без всего того, что делало Адама личностью, то что осталось Михаилу теперь, являлось лишь пустой и бессмысленной оболочкой.

Он один.

***

Когда братья Винчестеры и их мальчик находят его в церкви, он почти совсем не удивлён этой встрече. Разумеется, Бог оставил свои самые любимые игрушки напоследок.

Нескольких дней на святой земле, где люди веками возносили молитвы Всевышнему и ему, Михаилу, оказалось достаточно, чтобы восстановить силы, очистить мысли и расставить приоритеты. А самоуверенный — чтоб не сказать заносчивый — план по призыву и уничтожению Бога, предложенный Сэмом после нескольких часов корпения над Книгой Смерти, стал для него последним толчком к принятию решения. Винчестеры не отступятся от своего и почти наверняка погибнут, так и не добившись своей цели, даже если помножить их усилия и возможности вдесятеро. Но Михаил не намерен их отговаривать. Они — не те, за кого он пошёл бы в бой без раздумий, даже заранее осознавая поражение.

Тем не менее он согласится с их самоубийственным планом, даже поможет достать необходимые ингредиенты для ритуала, если потребуется. Но дальше Винчестеры будут сами по себе, ибо в действительности Михаил не на их стороне, а на своей собственной.

Отец припомнит все его заслуги, все старания своего самого преданного сына. Тысячелетия беспорочной службы окупят минутную слабость, из-за которой он позволил себе посодействовать Винчестерам, открыв портал в Чистилище. Отец всё поймёт и простит, и, быть может, в награду за свою верность у Михаила будет право попросить о такой малости, как возвращение одного-единственного человека…

Это единственный возможный выход. У него нет иного выбора. У него — нет.


End file.
